


A Simple Trip To The Pet Store

by starbuckyy



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, YES ITS A KITTEN FIC, with a bit of making out oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean both buy kittens and this somehow leads to them making out against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Trip To The Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbucky/gifts).



> http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120402040944/creepypasta/images/7/7d/Black-kitten-2.jpg  
> thats what i imagine kili to look like 
> 
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/a9e8078ffcc6496a5702de79eea24322/tumblr_n0gpctdvjd1sfnx1xo1_500.jpg  
> that, my friends, is what fili _does_ looks like.  
> 

Dean got a new kitten. He went to a pet store and picked him up in a cardboard box, then drove him home. He didn't mean to name the jet black furball Kili, it just _happened_.

He was on set with Aidan when the topic of pets came up. They had been filming the stone giants scene, so they were all soaking wet, and freezing cold, and yet Aidan fucking Turner still had a smile on his face. How be did it, Dean would never know.

"You got any pets, Deano?" The Irishman asked.

"I got a kitten last week, actually! Yeah, he's adorable."

Aidan's eyes lit up. "You're joking! I got a kitten recently too! What did you name yours?"

Shit. _Shit._ He had to think of something, he had to come up with a name-

"He's called Kyle! What about yours?"

"Felix!" Aidan grinned at him. "You and Kyle should come over for dinner at my place tonight, so the kittens can meet. Seven sound good?"

"Yeah!" Dean prayed to the lord above that Aidan didn't hear how squeaky his voice had become. The darker haired man smiled at him once more, before clasping him on the shoulder and walking over to the food table, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

 

**XXXXX**

At seven PM on the dot, Dean knocked on Aidan's front door. He was carrying Kili in the cardboard box he'd got from the pet store, and the tiny cat was peeping his head over the side.

The door swung open, and there stood Aidan, wearing a nice shirt, and holding a white kitten with ginger spots.

"Dean!" He smiled excitedly, and stood back to let the Kiwi in. "And this must be Kyle! Oh, but he's socute!"

Kili's blue eyes blinked up at Aidan, and he mewed quietly.

"I think he wants to be put down," Dean said, lowering the box to the floor. Kili hopped out, looking around.

Aidan knelt to the ground and held out Felix.

"Kyle, meet Felix." He placed the other cat down next to Kili, and stroked their heads slightly. "Okay boys, you're allowed in the living room and the kitchen, the rooms with the open doors. There's a live fire in the living room though, so be careful."

Dean blinked. "They can't understand you, you know?"

"Shut up, Deano." Aidan stood up, giving the kittens one last stroke. "Play nicely, now. Your daddies are off to have dinner."

"Daddies?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Aidan, smiling slightly.

"Daddies," Aidan confirmed, nodding solemnly.

And Dean's stomach definitely did not flip at that. His crush on Aidan _really_ wasn't that bad. Really.

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

Dinner was spaghetti bolognese, and despite Aidan's protests that he was an awful cook, it was delicious.

Maybe that was the not-that-bad-crush talking though.

When the plate was first placed in front of him, dean felt awkward. Was this a date, or was he misinterpreting the signs? Aidan immediately put him at ease with a large grin and a well placed joke, however, and soon he and Dean were laughing and smiling together. Aidan had a trick of making Dean forget his worries.

Maybe that was why he liked him so much.

Dessert was chocolate pudding, and whilst they waited for it to heat in the oven, they decided to check on the kittens.

Well, Aidan decided to check on the kittens.

"Oh my God, Dean, _come see this!_ "

Dean sighed affectionately, and got up from his chair in the kitchen, rolling his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from awing when he saw the baby animals curled up together on the sofa, though. Aidan grinned at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

"You act all tough like _'oooh yeah I'm a big manly man, kittens don't make me emotional, I'm tough-_ '" Aidan put on a deep voice and a New Zealand accent, mocking Dean. "-but really, I know you're a big softy inside."

"You can be a big manly man and a big softy." Dean grumbled, but he grinned at Aidan anyway.

 

**XXXXX**

They were sitting opposite each other at Aidan's table, having almost finished pudding. Dean was staring at Aidan, who was taking his last few mouthfuls. When Aidan caught him staring, he looked away quickly, but when he looked back, however, Aidan was still watching him, a small, (and really rather cute, if Dean was being honest with himself) smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

"I'm really glad you were cast as my Fili," he said, not shyly, but definitely not with the same confidence that filled his voice most of the time.

"Me too." Dean all but squeaked back. "I'm glad I met you."

Aidan smiled at him kindly, with an air of happiness to him. "You're my favourite person."

"And you're mine."

Aidan laughed, and hung his head. "God, we're like a pair of teenagers."

"Hey, don't bash teenagers! Teenagers are cool."

They caught eachothers eyes, and started laughing again. Dean felt like he was floating, so happy he could burst.

"Let's go check on the kittens, 'ay?"

They walked back into the living room, before stopping short. Kili, was getting dangerously close to the fire, and seemed to be batting at the flames.

"Kili, _no!_ " Dean ran forwards and scooped up the kitten, scolding him quietly, and peppering his head with tiny kisses. Then he froze, realising what he'd said, and he turned around slowly, to face Aidan. Who was smiling. It was a very large smile, actually, and Dean frowned slightly. He didn't expect that reaction. Aidan walked over to where Felix was sitting, and picked him up.

"Dean, Kili, I would like you to meet Fili."

No, he must've heard that wrong. There's no way Aidan would have named his cat after Fili. He looked up at Aidan's face, however, and just saw honesty and happiness dancing there. The Irishman took a step forwards.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice, and Aidan strode forwards and pressed his lips to Deans.

The kiss started off gentle, Aidan applying just a tiny bit of pressure as he pressed his lips against the New Zealander's.

After a minute or two, however, the kiss grew more desparate, and Aidan grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket. Then he dragged him round, and put a hand on his chest, shoving him out through the doorway. Dean's back hit the wall with a large thump, then Aidan's lips were on his, pushing against him, demanding. The kiss was warm, and rough, and perfect, and _so Aidan_. There was a heat blossoming in Dean's heart, and spreading outwards until his whole body was alight.

Aidan was still clutching at the front of Dean's shirt with one hand, and with the other he tugged on Dean's hair sharply, causing the shorter man to gasp, then moan, giving Aidan opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hands slipped down to Dean's waist, clutching so hard Dean was sure there'd be bruises in the morning. His hand's found their way to Aidan's hair, and he ran his fingers through it, messing it up, tangling his fingers in, and pulling when Aidan least expected it. The Irishman groaned loudly. His fingernails dug into Dean's waist, and the shorter man gasped.

"Fuck you." He tried to sound stern, but he couldn't prevent himself from smiling into the kiss.

"Maybe later." Aidan smirked. He broke the kiss, and ducked his head, kissing the blond man's jaw line.

"You're an arse," he breathed out, words caught in a moan.

"But you like me anyway." That smug Irish bastard was kissing his neck now, and Dean was quickly losing the ability to form coherent thought. Time to pull it back.

"God help me, I do."

He grabbed Aidan and spun him around, slamming him into the wall he had just been pressed up again. The force of the collision knocked all the air from Aidan's body, and Dean surged up to kiss him, his hands back in the taller man's hair. Once Aidan recovered from the shock of position change, he slipped his hands down to grab Dean's arse, squeezing slightly.

Dean groaned, and Aidan pulled back, leaning his head against the wall behind him with a dull thud, trying to catch his breath.

“Would you maybe like to go on a date with me?” There was a mischievous smile playing at the corner of Aidan’s lips, and he tightened his arms around Dean slightly.

“Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. Arse.”

Aidan tiny spirk split into a large, delighted grin, and Dean simply had to kiss it off his face.

Who knew all this would come from a simple trip to the pet store?

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO STATE THAT I HAVE WATCHED ALL NINE HOURS OF THE HOBBIT BEHIND THE SCENES AND THERE IS A BIT WHEN THEYRE FILMING THE STONE GIANTS SEQUENCE AND U SEE AIDAN AND DEAN TALKING TO EACHOTHER BETWEEN TAKES  
> I NOTICED THIS AFTER I WROTE THIS FIC  
> //THIS FIC COULD BE CANON//  
> HE CK I E EYA H


End file.
